Borderlands pop culture references
There are a number of pop culture references (memes, movie references, etc) in Borderlands and its Downloadable Content: Books and Comics A Brief History of Time Graffiti found on walls: "Turtles all the way down" The phrase "Turtles all the way down" comes from a tale most popularly related in Stephen Hawking's book A Brief History of Time: Additionally, this could refer to the children's book Yurtle the Turtle by Dr. Seuss. In the book, the king of the turtles, Yurtle, rules all he sees. But because he's a turtle, he can't see very far. He then has the idea to have all of his subjects, other turtles, climb up onto each other's backs. When Yurtle is finally on top, he can see much further. Yet because all these turtles are piled on top of each other, they get very tired and hungry and start to complain, and eventually one plain little turtle named "Mack" burps, and all the turtles come tumbling down. This has often been noted as a metaphor for any sort of dictatorship and its eventual collapse. The phrase turtles all the way down goes back to debates Socrates had on what created God and what supported the world (Tortoise in Chinese mythology), where it was said that there were an infinite number of Gods that made the previous God and that there were Turtles all the way down. The Canterbury Tales Weapon: Lady Finger The Canterbury Tales is collection of stories by Chaucer, about a group on pilgrimage to Canterbury Cathedral. This serves as a frame for shorter stories about the individual characters. "The Prioress's Tale" tells the story of Madam Eglantine, who wears a ring with the inscription "Amor vincit omnia", which translates into "love conquers all". The flavor text of the Lady Finger, Omnia Vincit Amor, means the same. The name Lady Finger may refer to the fingers of the prioress, where the ring was worn. The Dark Tower Character: Roland Roland shares his first name with Roland Deschain, the protagonist from the series of books "The Dark Tower", written by Stephen King. Many other themes and terms are shared, such as the Hunter's fighting bird (David in The Waste Lands). Coincidentally, Mordecai's Gunslinger COM improves the use of Revolvers, which not only are Roland Deschain's preferred weapon, but also affixes the title of Gunslinger, by which Deschain is formally addressed. Alternately, Roland may be a direct reference to the poem "Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came" by English author Robert Browning, the inspiration for the name and protagonist of King's series, and much of the tone and content. "Childe" is a term from the Middle Ages that refers to a young nobleman who has not yet won his spurs. Dragon Ball Character: Crazy Earl Crazy Earl is referred to as a "turtle hermit," and Tannis claimed to have given him her underwear. This is a direct reference to Master Roshi in the Dragon Ball manga. Master Roshi sometimes wore a turtle shell, and he collected women's underwear. Fight Club Character: Chuck Durden Chuck Durden refers to ''Fight Club''. Chuck Palahniuk wrote the book, and its main character is Tyler Durden. Frankenstein Enemy: Tankenstein The name Tankenstein is a reference to Frankenstein's monster in Frankenstein; or, the Modern Prometheus by Mary Shelley. Its appearance matches the widely accepted description of the creature. Tankensteins are healed by Shock damage. In the movie Dr. Frankenstein uses power harnessed from lightning to reanimate a corpse, thus creating the iconic monster. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy franchise Claptrap (Old Haven): "I think you ought to know I'm feeling very depressed." A phrase often said by Marvin, the depressed robot in Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. The entire speech of this Claptrap is very similar to how Marvin feels in the book and the rest of the series. Taylor Kobb's Hacked Claptrap: "... OR... I could stick an electrode up my back panel and call it paradise." Refers to a ploy by Ford Prefect, one of the main characters, in which he disables a security bot by short circuiting its decision making processes, located in a back panel, causing it to find everything impossibly pleasurable. For Tannis's mission, Fight For Your Right To Part-E, she wants to collect Claptrap parts for her infinite improbability drive. This refers the Infinite Improbability Drive, which was used for teleportation to anywhere in the galaxy. Tannis also refers to needing 42 parts. The number 42 was the answer to the ultimate question of Life, the Universe and everything. The Lord of the Rings Mission: Spa Vs. Spa In the mission description Pipp Inn refers to Peregrin Took also know as Pippin Enemy: Helob The Spiderant Helob refers to the giant spider Shelob from the novel The Two Towers. In the movie trilogy she appeared in The Return of the King '' ''Zombie TK Baha: "Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew" A reference to the film version of The Two Towers, where Sam is preparing dinner and trying to explain to Gollum what 'taters' are. Mission: Purple Juice! The first mission that Thirsty the Midget offers references the names of the hobbits in The Lord of the Rings: Restore Brandybuck, Took, Gamgee, and Underhill (the alias of Baggins) pumps. Mad Magazine Mission: 'Spa Vs. Spa'' This side mission in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution is a reference to Spy vs. Spy, a wordless black and white comic strip published in Mad Magazine. Merchant of Venice Psycho: "Now it's time for my pound of flesh!" Refers to Shylock's line in the play Merchant of Venice by William Shakespeare. In the play, a "pound of flesh" is to be the payment to Shylock from his client for defaulting on a loan. In Claptrap's New Robot Revolution, a announcement referencing a speech made by Shylock can be heard. it goes 'A message from our glorious leader! Hath a Claptrap not an eye? If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you poison us, do we not die? Of course we don't! Because we're better than you stinking fleshbags! But if you blow us up, shall we not... REVENGE!?! Viva la robolution!' The speech from the play involves Shylock defending Jews in a similar way, who were heavily persecuted in Shakespeare's time. Moby Dick Mission: T.K.'s Life And Limb Baha is Ahab backwards, and in the book, Ahab was driven mad to find and kill the White Whale after his leg was taken from him. Scar, like Moby Dick, also has many battle scars and several weapons embedded into his head. Star Trek The "How Much for the Planet?" challenge may refer to How Much for Just the Planet?, a humorous Star Trek tie-in novel by the late John Ford. Games BioShock Guardian Angel: "Would you kindly give him a hand?" This quote is the trigger to the first Claptrap Rescue mission. The phrase "Would You Kindly" was also the trigger phrase used by the main antagonist of BioShock, another game published by 2K Games, to force the player's character to perform actions. As with Bioshock, the storyline will not advance until the orders given have been completed. In Claptrap's New Robot Revolution there is a quote, paraphrazing Rapture's visionary designer Andrew Ryan's words: "Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.' 'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.' 'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible.". A Claptrap plays with this quote over a PA system, changing it to: "Is a Claptrap not entitled to the oil of his brow? 'No!' says the man at Hyperion, 'It belongs to his owner'. 'No', says the treasure hunter, 'It belongs splattered on the floor'. But we choose something different. We choose the Robolution!" Blaster Master Blaster Master Outrunner color The name for this color is a reference to an NES game with the same name, featuring a buggy-like tank with a red color scheme. Brothers in Arms Area: Road's End '' Upon nearing the armory, a sign reads "Road to Hill 30." Another proclaims "Hell's Highway." Which are two games in the Brothers in Arms saga made by Gearbox Software Call of Duty The Circle of Duty in Secret Armory of General Knoxx is titled after ''Call of Duty. The final Circle of Duty mission is called Circle of Duty: Medal of Duty which is a combination of Call of Duty and Medal of Honor, two famous FPS series. Diablo Character: Dr. Zed The cinematic that plays when players first meet Dr. Zed is extremely similar to the (cut) introduction video for "The Butcher." Who, is seen cutting up a corpse, not unlike Dr. Zed. Weapon: Hyperion Butcher Special weapon effect: "Ahhh.... Fresh meat!" The name and red text is a reference to Blizzard Entertainment's recurrent Diablo character, The Butcher, a bloated monstrosity with the opening announcement, "Ahhh... Fresh meat!". Enemy: Rakkinishu A reference to the Diablo 2 mini-boss, Rakanishu, that you face before entering Tristram. Rakkinishu drops a shield called Cracked Sash, a common item from Diablo 2. Paint Scheme: Lancer - Diablo The red colour of Diablo's titular end boss is repeated in the "Diablo" colour scheme of the Lancer. Fallout Gauntlet Mission: Earl Needs Food... Badly In the old coin-operated arcade game Gauntlet, each of the four characters would receive a unique spoken warning when running low on life. The Elf's warning message was "Elf needs food, badly!". '''Half-Life Mission: House of the Ned Towards the end of a mission, the player has to wait for a slow elevator while fighting off zombies, something that happens fairly often in the Half-Life titles. Dr. Ned pokes fun at the situation by implying this isn't the first time you'd likely have waited for an hand-cranked elevator (specifically, referencing Father Grigori's elevator in Ravenholm) during a zombie outbreak. The scenario also appears in the original Left 4 Dead campaign, "No Mercy." House of the Dead Mission: House of the Ned House of the Dead is an arcade game developed by Sega. Players take on the role of agents trying to kill the monsters created by Dr. Curien, a scientist who tried to discover the nature of life and death, but his experiments resulted in dangerous monsters. Left 4 Dead Challenges: I hate dogs; I hate bugs The challenge titles may be references to Francis from Left 4 Dead. The biker is famous for his "I hate ___" quotes. Sonic the Hedgehog Paint Scheme: Racer - Blue Blur Sonic the Hedgehog, is as his name would suggest, a blue hedgehog. Sonic is capable of phenomenal speed, provided he doesn't stop or collide with anything. One of Sonic the Hedgehog's nicknames is 'The Blue Blur', and the Racer's Blue Paint-Scheme is thus named after him. Super Mario Bros. Achievement: My Brother is an Italian Plumber The eponymous "Mario Bros," Mario and Luigi are Italian heroes known for their roles in classic games. Mario and Luigi often vanquished enemies by jumping and landing on their foes' heads. Gaming Jargon & Memes Ding! Achievement - Ding! Newbie In many RPG, CORPG and MMORPG games, players develop characters through a series of increasingly difficult levels. Thresholds in character development are marked by character levels and increases in level are often marked with a bell or electronic chime sound. Players commonly mimic such sounds by verbalising, or typing, the word "Ding!" to announce their character's level increase to their teammates. Group LF Healer Achievement - Group Lf Healer Some games, particularly MMORPGs, have support archetypal characters. These 'healers' are often highly valuable parts of a party's composition, resulting in many groups waiting for healers and advertising with lines such as, "Group LF Healer!" (Abbrev: Group looking for healer) Zero Wing Mission: Dumpster Diving For Great Justice Based on part of a popular internet meme stemming from wrongly translated phrases in the game Zero Wing. The Japanese to English translation resulted in such sentences as, "All your base are belong to us". The phrase "For Great Justice" was supposed to be "Our hopes for the future..." Mission: Athena Set Up Us The Bomb '' The title of this mission likewise mimics the Zero Wing mistranslation, ''"Someone set up us the bomb." Music Baby Got Back Dahl Anaconda Description: Long and Strong Reference to a line in the song, "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot. Fight For Your Right Mission: Fight For Your Right To Part-E A reference to the song, "Fight For Your Right" by the Beastie Boys. I'm on a Boat Achievement: You're on a boat! A reference to the song I'm on a Boat by The Lonely Island. Master Exploder Achievement: Master Exploder Is a reference to the song Master Exploder by Tenacious D. Sabotage Mission: Schemin' That Sabotage Possibly a reference to the song Sabotage by The Beastie Boys, more specifically the line "You're Scheming On A Thing That's Sabotage". Smoke on the Water Eridian Weapon Description: Smoke on the water... A reference to the song Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple. Psycho Killer Dahl Penetrator Description: Sniper Killer, Qu'est que c'est? Reference to the song Psycho Killer by Talking Heads, using lyrics from the song's chorus. Getting Better Roland: "Getting better all the time!" (On level-up) Reference to "Getting Better" by the Beatles. The Roof is on Fire SMG weapon description: We don't need no water Reference to The Roof is on Fire (Rock Master Scott) Motörhead Motorhead and The Chopper Places Arthur Treacher's Restaurant Location: Treacher's Landing Being a seafaring town, this may be a reference to Arthur Treacher's fast sea-food restaurants. Grassy Knoll Location: Trashy Knoll The Grassy Knoll is a small, sloping hill inside the plaza that became famous following the John F. Kennedy assassination. The knoll was above President Kennedy and to his right (west and north) during the assassination. Several witnesses reported hearing shots from its direction. In Borderlands, the Trashy Knoll is located in the north-eastern part of the Rust Commons East. Here is where Slither is faced. Road's End (Fort Knoxx road sign) On Road's end, fighting the Crimson Lance on foot, there is a road sign: "Fort Knoxx 20km" Fort Knox is a famous "impenetrable" vault in America that holds vast quantities of the country's refined gold. TV and Film 2001: A Space Odyssey Mission: It's a Trap... Clap The "injured" Claptrap's rambling speech about knowing a little song, then singing "Daisy Bell," is a reference to the scene in "2001: A Space Odyssey" where Dave Bowman shuts down HAL the computer. This is itself a reference by director Stanley Kubrick to the first song sung by a computer in the late 50s or early 60s. The beginning of this same scene is referenced by the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap's speech during the final moments of Operation Trap Claptrap Trap, Phase Four: Reboot. A Christmas Story Location: Hidden Basement A secret room can be found in New Haven. Inside this room is a leg lamp. In the movie, The Old Man gets a lamp shaped like a leg. Furthermore, only in this basement can the Rider be found, another reference to this movie. In the movie, Ralph continuously asks for a Red Ryder BB Gun, to which everyone responds: "You'll shoot your eye out." The flavor text on this weapon (Careful... you might put someone's eye out. ') further adds to the reference. Aliens ''Underdome wave 18: "Game over, man. Game over." This is a quote from the character Hudson. Back to the Future Achievement: 1.21 Gigawatts 1.21 Gigawatts is the power requirement for time travel. Although in the Back to the Future movie series, from which the reference originated, it is pronounced as 1.21 Jiggawatts, perhaps lending itself to mean a much larger amount of energy, as it is seen as almost insurmountable as Doc remarks that "the only thing with that kind of power would be... a bolt of lightning." Also, in DLC 4 after accepting the first mission from Patricia Tannis she says "I'm going to need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21-... Oh hey! Welcome to my secret lab." She doesn't say the word gigawatts but it is another 1.21 gigawatts reference to those paying enough attention. Big Brother Mission: Big Crimson Brother is Watching This mission involves destroying 5 Crimson Lance Security Cameras found throughout the T-Bone Junction. This is simply a reference to the Reality show, Big Brother (see discussion) which itself is based upon the ideas from the novel "1984." Bloodsport Brick's last skill, Blood Sport in the Brawler skill line, Bloodsport, is a reference to the martial arts/action movie. Canvas News Challenge: Boom goes the dynamite 19-year old Brian Collins has to replace the regular sports guy, but he fails horribly. One phrase from this broadcast turned into a meme, namely the phrase "Boom goes the dynamite." Die Hard Character: Bruce McClane The name Bruce McClane is a combination of the name of the protagonist from Die Hard, Officer John McClane, and the actor who played him, Bruce Willis. Dragon Ball Z Xbox Live / PSN profile information If a player gets more than 9000 kills online, his profile will read "Kills Over 9000". This is a reference to the famous Dragon Ball Z meme, where Nappa asks Vegeta "What does the scouter say about his power level?" Vegeta's reply to that is: "It's over NINE THOUSAND!" See here. Dukes of Hazzard Runner colour The General Flee colour on the runners is a reference to the iconic dodge charger The General Lee. ''The main colour of the body is the same and both feature numbers painted on the side (runners feature a 00 and the Lee features 01). Evil Dead ''Weapon: Boom Stick In the third movie of this series Bruce's character Ash wields a sawn-off shotgun he calls his "Boomstick". Also, the flavor text of this weapon is '''Beyond Groovy. "Groovy" is Ash's signature phrase. Fabregé Organic Shampoo Achievement: "And They'll Tell Two Friends..." Fabregé Cosmetics ran a television ad for their line of organic shampoo in the 1980's. The famous line from the commercial went: "You'll tell two friends, and they'll tell two friends, and so on..." This quote has also become the slogan for the 'social marketing' advertising philosophy. Firefly Character: Jaynis Kobb Reference to the character Jayne Cobb from the TV show Firefly. In the seventh episode, "Jaynestown", the characters enter a mining town where the locals hail Jayne (who is a violent, amoral gunman who'd tried to steal money from the local magistrate years before) as a hero. Reaver serves as a reference to the brutal race known as the Reavers in the series, one of his quotes, "It's time to paint this body with blood!" being a direct reference and accurate descriptor of the victim's fate after an encounter with the Reavers. Lilith has a class mod called "Firefly" in reference to the show itself. A particular brand of revolver in the game has the prefix "Mal" in its title, a reference to "Malcom Reynolds" (rountinely called Mal) the ship's captain. He is also well known for favoring a revolver as his gun of choice. Forrest Gump Character: Zombie TK Baha Dead TK talks about all the ways to cook brains, similar to when Benjamin Buford 'Bubba' Blue lists different ways to prepare shrimp. Full Metal Jacket Character: General Knoxx-Trap One of the (sadly) reanimated General's quotes during his (happily) final battle is, "This is your rifle. That's your gun. My guess is you're shooting shooting blanks from both." This refers to a chant used in the Marine Corps as a reminder that a rifle must never be called a gun. It's recited while holding a rifle with one hand and the groin area with the other; the Marine version ends, "This is for fighting. This is for fun." Although references occur in many pop culture venues, one of the most graphic is in the movie Full Metal Jacket, where recruits follow along during a demonstration by Gunnery Sargeant Hartman. Ghostbusters Character Dialogue: Mad Moxxi - "You... you've earned it." Occasionally, during the Intermission while Moxxi drops party favors, she'll remark "You... you've earned it." In the movie Ghostbusters, Bill Murray's character (Dr. Peter Venkman) says the exact same line while rewarding Egon Spengler with a Baby Ruth candy-bar. During one of the missions in the 4th addon Tannis mentions the ecto containment vessel when the mission is assigned which refers to the ecto-containment unit or place to store ghosts in ghostbusters. Godfather Character Dialogue Crazy Earl - "Gave me an offer I couldn't refuse" When first meeting Crazy Earl explains is the reason for all the current defenses: "Krom heard about it and stopped by about a year ago. Gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. Why do you think I barricaded myself in here?" , Just like Don Vito in Godfather Part I and in subsequent sequels Godzilla Enemies: Skagzilla and Mothrakk The names of these enemies refer to Godzilla, a giant monster, and Mothra, a giant moth, respectively. Happy Days Character Dialogue Marcus Kincaid - "Ayyyy! Welcome back!" Sometimes, when entering his shop in Tartarus Station, Marcus says this quote. "Ayyyyyy!" is a famous quote by Fonzie from the TV show, "Happy Days." Head and Shoulders Quote - Sledge: "The burning lets you know its working!", upon being attacked with an incendiary weapon. "The tingle lets you know its working!" is a quote from a well-known Head and Shoulders shampoo advertising campaign. Idiocracy Claptrap repair kit A claptrap repair kit can have the description "It's got what claptraps crave". This refers to the drink "Brawndo" that completely replaces water in the movie Idiocracy. The slogan for "Brawndo" is "It's got what X craves", where X could be replaced by anything. Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade Achievement: "You call this archaeology?" In the movie, while fighting a Nazi officer, Indy's father (Henry Jones Sr., played by Sean Connery) spouts this line in protest of the uncharacteristically violent nature of his son's occupation. Jem Character: Lilith Lilith resembles the titular character of the animated TV series, "Jem". They both appear as women with heavy make-up and they have bright colored hair. The achievement Truly Outrageous, which can only be acquired with Lilith, is a catch phrase; in the opening theme Jerrica states that Jem is "Truly Outrageous". Lethal Weapon Character: Mad Mel Before your showdown with Mad Mel, you are warned that he is a 'lethal weapon in any vehicle'. Mel Gibson plays Sgt. Martin Riggs in the movie Lethal Weapon. Weapon: Torgue Friendly Fire In Lethal Weapon, Martin Riggs upstages his veteran partner at the shooting range by firing a smiley-face pattern into a paper target at nearly twice the range before remarking "Have a nice day..." Looney Tunes Achievement: "Rootinest, Tootinest, Shootinest" In Warner Brothers' 'Looney Tunes' franchise, the character of Yosemite Sam introduced himself thusly: "Ah'm the rootinest, tootinest, shootinest bob-tailed wildcat in the west!" Mad Max Character: Mad Mel The name Mad Mel is a combination Mad Max, a character from the similarly named movie series, and Mel Gibson, his actor. The look of the game is also similar to the world Mad Max is from. Skill: Master Blaster In the third Mad Max movie, two characters named The Master and The Blaster, who can combine into Master Blaster. (However, this could also refer to the villain from the '80s cartoon Kidd Video, who also went by that name. Not to be confused with the Blaster Master video game references.) DLC: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot The title of the third Mad Max movie is Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome, in which the protagonist is conscripted to fight in deathmatches in an arena called the Thunderdome. (See also the Mystery Science Theater Three Thousand reference, below, which cites a MST3K joke that itself references Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome.) The Madness of King George Weapon: Atlas Cyclops The flavor text "I have you in my eye, sir." is a quote from this movie. Merry Melodies Weapon: ''Whitting's Elephant Gun The flavor text for this gun, "Why don't you go shoot yourself an Elephant" is a line spoken by Bugs Bunny to Elmer Fudd during the 1951 Merry Melody short "Rabbit Fire". Monty Python ''Achievement: There are some who call me... Tim Upon being asked for his name by King Arthur in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Tim the Enchanter answers with: "There are some who call me... Tim." Weapon: Maliwan Crux The flavor text for this gun, Bring out your Dead, is a quote from Monty Python and the Holy Grail where a body cleaner is saying this phrase throughout the street. Roland's Medic Phrase: "It's just a flesh wound!" Roland states this phrase (among others) when he revives a team mate. This loosely refers to the Black Knight when he says "Just a flesh wound", despite having both his arms lopped off. In Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot round 13's title "I'm not dead yet" also refers to the scene with the street cleaner. Mortal Kombat Said by Master McCloud or one of his goonies "Death Is the Only Way Out" is a possible reference to Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, said by Cyrax. Toasty - Get 250 kills with Incendiary attacks An allusion to a well known sound clip from the game Mortal Kombat. This sound clip happens occasionally when you uppercut your opponent. Mystery Science Theater 3000 Achievement: Can't We Get BEYOND Thunderdome? Refers to a joke referencing the movie Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome, told by the robots Crow and Tom Servo in episode 706: Tom: "You see, if you live long enough, eventually, someone's going to say the word Thunderdome in your presence." Crow: "That's right, and I'm guessing most of you aren't equipped with a snappy comeback." Tom: "Well..." Crow: "We're gonna give you one." Tom: "We'll act it out for you. Ahem... Boy, I still think we really screwed up on that whole Thunderdome-fiasco." Crow: "Oh, come on, can't we get BEYOND Thunderdome?" This scene can be seen here. Night of the Living Dead The mission "Night of the Living Ned" is based on the title of George Romero's famous zombie cult classic "Night of the Living Dead". Not Without My Daughter Mission: Not Without My Claptrap This mission may also be a reference to other movies or series, possible others are Pirates of the Carribean and South Park. This movie is the most likely the mission refers to. Old Spice Mission: Old Spicy This mission, in which you gather skag musk glands and rakk hive ambergris so Marcus can "brew up a truly potent cologne," is a reference to a brand of "Man Fresheners" which includes cologne. Pulp Fiction Mission: I've Got A Sinking Feeling... The names of the ships you have to sink (Righteous Man, Great Vengeance and Furious Anger) refer to the fictionalized version of Ezekiel 25:17 Samuel L. Jackson's character recites. This scene can be found here. Mission: Ned's undead, baby, Ned's undead Reference to the line "Zed's dead, baby. Zed's dead." This scene can be seen here. The Rock Quote: I'll take pleasure in gutting you, boy A random enemy may shout this phrase, referring to the movie, "The Rock" where the same phrase was shouted (not to be mistaken for the professional wrestler portrayed by Dwayne Johnson). The Royal Tenenbaums Character: Mordecai In the movie, Richie has a pet falcon called Mordecai. This is also reflected in Mordecai having a pet Bloodwing, a bird not too different from a falcon. The Running Man Quote: "Who loves you and who do you love?" Character: Mad Moxxi In the movie The Running Man, Richard Dawson's character, Damon Killian, uses this phrase as his catch phrase during the movie. Mad Moxxi uses this phrase at different times during any round. Saturday Night Live Enemies: Hanz and Franz Hanz and Franz are based on Hans and Franz, two characters from "Pumping Up with Hans and Franz". They spoofed Arnold Schwarzenegger by using padding for fake muscles, drab gray sweatsuits, weight belts, and Austrian accents. They are known for saying "We are here to, pump you up". Scooby Doo Mission: Earl's Best Friend Quote: "Those bandits wouldn't know how to clean up his little Skrappy-doos." Character: Crazy Earl Skrappy's name may be a reference to Scrappy Doo from the Scooby Doo television series. Sesame Street Menu Screen: Claptrap Claptrap hums, "Nooney-nooney-noon..." as he rolls by in the background of the Menu Screen. This is a possible reference to the Typerwriter Cartoon from classic 1970's era Sesame Street. Slumdog Millionaire Achievement: Pandora-dog Millionaire In the movie, a boy from the slums, who manages to make a lot of money from a television quiz show. To get this achievement, you'll have to collect $1,000,000, similar to how the slumdog from the movie earns a lot of money from the show. Spaceballs Location: Ludicrous Speedway In the movie, there is a speed "Ludicrous speed", which is faster than both Light speed and "Ridiculous speed". A reference to Spaceballs Challenge: Hot! Too Hot!! Reference to the scene where Dark Helmet is drinking coffee and exclaims "HOT! TOO HOT!" Challenges: Who made that man a gunner? and Keep firing In this scene Dark Helmet first comments on the gunner, telling him "shoot across her nose, not up it." Upon finding out the gunner is crossed eyed, he asks: "Who made that man a gunner?" Later in the same scene, after finding out everyone (but one man) on the bridge has the surname "Asshole", Dark Helmet directs them to "keep firing, Assholes!" Star Wars Taylor Kobb: "a hive of scum and villainy" '' Obi-Wan Kenobi calls the Mos Eisley space port "a wretched hive of scum and villainy" in the original Star Wars movie, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The opening scene, where Clap Trap hits his head on the opening gate of Fyrestone is similar to the Storm Trooper hitting his head on the door of the Death Star as they enter the room with C3P0 and R2-D2 (though it could just simply be an unrelated bit of slapstick comedy). ''Mission: It's a Trap... Clap The mission title references Admiral Akbar's famous line "It's a trap!" in Return of the Jedi, which became a popular meme. This Is Spinal Tap The dials on Marshall amplifiers typically have a number range from zero to ten. In the mockumentary This Is Spinal Tap Guitarist Nigel Tufnel boasts that the dials on his amps all go to eleven. This forms the inspiration for the level cap increase by 11 in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. Trading Places Challenge: How Much For The Gun? In the scene where Louis is in the pawn shop trading in his expensive watch, he notices a revolver and asks the pawn broker, "How much for the gun?" Trigun Challenge: Human Tsunami A two-fold reference to Trigun. The main character was famed (albeit falsely) for being the first humanoid localized natural disaster, resulting in him being nicknamed "The Humanoid Typhoon" due to the unnatural aura of destruction that seemed to follow him. In addition, he also had an advanced prosthetic left arm with a SMG hidden in it that he could use. (An upgrade midway through the series; it had originally been a shotgun) This challenge has players kill 2,500 enemies with SMG's. People Kevin Mitnick Challenge: "My kung fu is best!" Kevin Mitnick is a computer security consultant and author, and during the late 20th century, was convicted of various computer and communications technology-related crimes. Prior to his arrest, Kevin left the voice-mail message "My kung-fu is best!" to taunt the investigators attempting to apprehend him. Nikola Tesla Challenge: Nikola is a friend of mine Nikola Tesla was a famed inventor in the 19th and 20th centuries, perhaps best known for his advancements in commercial electricity, and, by extension, the Tesla coil. Tesla coils are now used primarily for entertainment, as they can send out huge bolts of electricity into the air when turned on. Muhammad Ali Brick's skill, "Sting like a Bee" is a reference to one of Muhammad Ali's most famous quotes, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." Adolf Hitler Crazy Earl has a moustache identical to Adolf Hitler's. Despite also being worn by comedy icon Charlie Chaplin, the social stigma now associated with the tiny, little moustache means only the most maladjusted would ever wear one again. Fidel Castro The image of DLC 4 has a claptrap that looks identical to Fidel Castro. Lynn Abbey "Old Lynne Abbey" from Altar Ego: The New Religion may be a reference to fantasy author Lynn Abbey. J. Robert Oppenheimer Challenge: I am Become Death "Now I am become Death, destroyer of worlds," is a famous quote from J. Robert Oppenheimer , who directed the Manhattan Project, the project by the United States government that created the first atomic bomb. The quote itself originates from the Hindu text Bhagavad Gita , but in Western culture it is known much more for its association with nuclear weapons. General George S. Patton Weapon: Atlas Patton General Patton was known for saying, 'May God have mercy upon my enemies, because I won't.' This is the flavor text for The Patton Governments and Nations In God We Trust Graffiti: "IN GUN WE TRUST" Some graffiti throughout Borderlands says "IN GUN WE TRUST". The phrase is also visible printed on the lids of green ammunition chests next to the gun logo if you look closely. Republic A-10 "Thunderbolt II" Paint Scheme: Runner - Mean Green The red maw and jagged, shark-like teeth on the driver's pod of a Runner with a 'Mean Green' paint-scheme is similar to the pattern on the A-10 attack plane currently used by the United States. This paint job is also similar to the WW2 P40 Warhawk of Flying Tigers fame. Science Saturn The planet Pandora was named possibly after one of Saturn's moons. There are 61 moons around Saturn, which is the same number as the level cap in General Knoxx. Several names within the game seem inspired by some of Saturn's moons. The corperations Atlas, and Hyperion and the planets Prometheus and Pandora all share a name with a satellite of Saturn. (Other thoughts are that Pandora is directly named after the woman Pandora from Greek myth. Much like the woman Pandora and her mysterious box that ended up containing all of the world's evils, the planet Pandora has the Vault which is revealed to also house unspeakable evil inside of it. It is also worth noting that Atlas, Hyperion, Prometheus and Pandora are all part of Greek Mythology.) Category:Content